User blog:Mochizou/Christmas Joy
Kieran: ''(narrating') 'It's almost Christmas. Cam is supposed to be transferring soon. I'd asked him to wait to so we could all have one last happy Christmas together but my optimism may have gotten in the way of reality, as our christmas may turn out to be anything but... ''final episode. '''Christmas Joy '' Christmas Eve Krew Hall Lizzy: 'Everybody! I need you all out of here tonight. I have something important to do '''Kieran: '''Is this about you and-- ''Lizzy kicks Kieran to shut him up 'Kieran: '''OW! '''Lizzy: '''Whoops! My foot slipped '''Kieran: '''Yeh, I bet it did. '''Ash: '''Why do you need us all out anyway? '''Lizzy: '''Don't you worry Ashin! Everything will be clear when you return. '''Kieran: '''You're confident of a good answer aren't you? ''Lizzy kicks Kieran again 'Kieran: '''Did your foot slip again? '''Lizzy: '''Nope! I kicked you that time. I won't have any negativity. '''Yazzy: '''That's the spirit Lizzy-senpai. It is Christmas after all ''There's a knock at the door 'Lizzy: '''I'LL GET IT!! ''Lizzy heads for the door 'Lizzy: '''MERRY CHRISTMAS FELLOW VISITOR ''Lizzy opens the door 'Lizzy: '''TORIN!! ARE YOU HERE FOR CHRISTMAS?!?! '''Tori: '''I certainly am. I came to see my great friends and maybe give a christmas kiss to a certain someone.... '''Lizzy: '''Well come on in! ''Later that day Krew Hall front door 'Lizzy: '''WELL GOODBYE, SEE YOU ALL LATER, HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME! '''Kieran: '''We're basically being sent to our frosty deaths. '''Yazzy: '''Oh, lighten up, it's all great fun '''Kieran: '''Not when I'm cold it's not '''Ash: '''I thought you liked Christmas Kanda-kun? '''Kieran: '''I do, I love it, but I prefer it from the warmth of inside '''Gegi: '''I can keep you warm '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Gegi: '''I can keep you warm. Come and stand next to me. '''Kieran: '''No, really it's ok '''Yazzy: '''Wait, where's Tori-chan? '''Ash: '''Ummm ''Back at Krew Hall 'Tori: '''Oh come on.....I flew all the way to see you ''Silence 'Tori: '''I miss your beautiful face. '''Lizzy: '''Ah Torin! You're still here! You shouldn't be. '''Tori: '''Ah but- wait- I need- '''Lizzy: '''Sorry Torin! I need the place '''Tori: '''But Damian-- ''Lizzy drags Tori out of Krew Hall 'Lizzy: '''See you later Torin! ''Krew Hall Night time 'Cam: '''I'm back. Huh, who lit all these candles? '''Lizzy: '''Cami-san? '''Cam: '''What's with all this? '''Lizzy: '''It's for you '''Cam: '''I don't understand? '''Lizzy: '''I love you, Cam. I always have. Ever since we were kids, you've always been important to me. I love you so much it hurts. You are everything to me, everything I want in my life. I. Love. You. '''Cam: '''I love you too ''Lizzy begins to smile in happiness 'Cam: '''But I can't be with you ''Lizzy loses her smile and instead looks confused 'Lizzy: '''Wha- I don't- '''Cam: '''I can't be with you, I'm sorry. '''Lizzy: '''Cam... '''Cam: '''Goodbye Lizzy ''Cam picks up a pre-packed bag and leaves Krew Hall Outside Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''Do you think it's safe to go back now? '''Ash: '''I hope so '''Gegi: '''Are Cam and Lizzy having sex? ''Everyone looks shocked 'Kieran: '''I.....really hope not. '''Yazzy: '''I don't think I'd ever recover from seeing something like that ''They open the door 'All: '''We're back! ''They see Lizzy curled up on the floor crying '''Kieran: '''Lizzy.....-senpai? '''Ash: '''Lizzy-senpai, what's wrong? '''Lizzy: '''He, he...rejected me. '''Ash: '''Lizzy-senpai, I'm so sorry. '''Lizzy: '''And then he left. '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''He rejected me and then he left, what else is there to say? '''Yazzy: '''Where did he go? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know, he took a bag and he left. I don't know if he's coming back. '''Kieran: ''(thinking) It wasn't supposed to be this way. Cam wasn't supposed to leave yet, we were supposed to have a happy Christmas together, one last time. Now, there's no chance of that happening.'' 'Ash: '''Everything will be ok Lizzy-senpai? '''Yazzy: '''It is Christmas after all ''Lizzy suddenly cheers up 'Lizzy: '''You're right! It's Christmas! We need to celebrate. I have alcohol '''Kieran: '''What? '''Lizzy: '''I bought some to celebrate. We don't need it for that now so let's celebrate something else, fuck, let's just have a party! '''Ash: '''Sounds like fun ''2 hours later 'Kieran: '''They didn't last long ''Gegi, Lizzy and Yazzy have all passed out from a mix of drink and tiredness 'Ash: '''Guess it's just you and me left '''Kieran: '''Looks like it '''Ash: '''I wonder where Tori-chan is? ''cut scene 'Tori: '''Dammit it, I'm lost. How the hell do I get back to Krew Hall. At this rate, I'm going to miss my Christmas kiss with Damian. ''back to Krew Hall 'Kieran: '''It's certainly been a dark Christmas '''Ash: '''Yeh '''Kieran: '''I'd hoped this Christmas would've been better. I wanted everyone to be happy and together at least for one day. Spend the day with the people we love '''Ash: '''Love? ''Ash sees Kieran looking over at Gegi 'Ash: '''You and Gegi are pretty close '''Kieran: '''Yeh, I guess we are. I've never really thought about it before but she's just become a part of my life. '''Ash: '''She means a lot to you then? '''Kieran: '''I couldn't imagine my life without her in it ''Ash goes quiet 'Kieran: '''I'm sorry, I've had too much to drink and now I'm just talking nonsense. '''Ash: '''It's ok, so have I '''Kieran: '''I thought I was going to be the first one to pass out to be honest. '''Ash: '''Same here ''Both laugh 'Kieran: '''How did we end up here? '''Ash: '''Well, you asked me to move in '''Kieran: '''Actually, I remember someone only taking up my offer because she thought I was sleeping with someone ''They continue to laugh 'Ash: '''I only did it because I'm in love with you ''Kieran starts to laugh and then stops 'Kieran: '''Wait, what? '''Ash: '''Forget I said anything, please '''Kieran: '''But you said that-- '''Ash: '''Please just forget that '''Kieran: '''I don't-- '''Ash: '''We've just had too much to drink ok? And now I'm just embarrassing myself, I'm really sorry, I just-- ''Ash is cut off as Kieran kisses her '''Ash: '''What '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry. Category:Blog posts